First Glances And Second Chances
by MidnightEmoPrincess
Summary: It's been five years scince Sasuke left now he wants to come home but does the love of hislife want him home? Sasu/Saku rated T for mild swearing
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fic be nice please! Hope you like it.**

**First Chances and Second Glances**

"_Sakura, thank you"_

_*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-_

5 years later

_*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-_

"SAKURA-CHAN!!!!!!!!!" Naruto called running down the street like some sort of maniac.

"What?" The said girl replied tired from an eight hour shift at the hospital.

"WE HAVE A MISSION!!!!!!!!!!!" he screamed jumping up and down.

"I'm right next to you, you don't have to scream." Sakura said starting to walk to her house.

"Don't you wanna hear about the mission?"

"knock yourself out"

"where gonna get Sasuke Back!"

Sakura inwardly sighed. He was never going to give up. If Sasuke had wanted to come back, he would have, but he didn't. Sasuke had already killed Itachi and Orochimaru. He didn't seem to really like this place either. She felt these missions were a waste of time. She could be doing something productive, like working in the hospital, or training. But no. Naruto had to get his best friend back.

"Sakura-chan?"

"yes Naruto??"

"Want to go to Ichiraku's?" **(or however you spell it)**

"sure, my treat.'

"YEAH!!!!!"

Sakura giggled and turned left down the street to Naruto's favorite place on earth. She ordered a miso ramen and Naruto ordered everything else. She sometimes wondered what all that salt did to his blood pressure, it didn't seem to effect him. Well a lot of things don't seem to apply to Naruto. Like thinking for example. But hey, Naruto was Naruto.

"When are we leaving?" Sakura asked picking at her ramen.

"I'm not done with my ramen…" Naruto began.

"I meant for the mission." she replied rolling her eyes and smiling.

"Tomorrow at noon."

"That doesn't give me much time to pack."

"We aren't going to be gone long."

"Really? Don't these retrieval missions usually last a week or two?"

"Well this time he told us where to meet him."

Sakura spat out her ramen.

"He told you where?"

"Yeah and he did It willingly!"

"You sure it was him?" Sakura asked not believing it.

"Why wouldn't it be?"

"Forgive me if I'm skeptical"

"Hey! You mat not believe it but he really does want to come home." Naruto replied serious for once in his life.

"Goodbye Naruto, I'll se you tomorrow." Sakura said standing up and leaving.

This happened every time. Naruto would get all hopeful about bringing him home only to be disappointed again and again and again. She gave up Over two years ago. She had gotten over him too. She started dating, but she could never have a relationship with any of the other rookie nine ninjas, and civilians didn't understand the ninja lifestyle. She even tried going out with Naruto. That had been one of the most awkward days of her life. Sakura's circle of friends grew too. With no Sasuke to fight over She and Ino became quick best friends. She found out that she had a lot in common with Tenten, and wanted to be more independent like her. Then she hooked Naruto and Hinata up, and then they started hanging out.

Her life was perfectly fine without Sasuke. And she wanted it to stay that way.

_*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-_

**Sorry this is so short but I'm posting the first few chapters at the same time so don't get to mad!**

**What do you think leave a review and tell me!**

**When life gives you lemons make grape juice, then sit back and let world wonder how you did it.**

_*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! It's ME!!! So, wanna grab a smoothie later? Jk anyways it's chapter two! And if the writing style or structure of the sorry is bad please try to ignore it, I'm 14 and have no clue what I'm doing. Enjoy the story! Reviews greatly appreciated!**

_*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-_

**The next day**

"Tsunade-sama" Sakura said in greeting

"I asked you to come here alone because there's something I need to ask you. Sakura if Sasuke tries to attack you or Naruto or resist I need you to treat him like any other missing nin."

They both knew what that meant. If Sasuke proved to be any problem she had to kill him.

"It is very important that Naruto doesn't interfere with that if you need to act."

Sakura thought Tsunade sounded strange when she was being serious. Considering that she's seen just about every side of their Hokage she had to admit that this was the side she saw least.

"I understand" Sakura replied with a nod

"Dismissed" Tsunade said pulling out a sake bottle. So much for seriousness.

_*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-_

When She arrived at the gates, Naruto was jumping up and down. Literally. This was going to be a fun trip. All the way there Naruto was talking about how team Seven was finally going to be reunited. Sakura seemed to be in denial. Was Sasuke finally coming home?

"He said he'd be waiting by a cherry tree…" Naruto said looking around the civilian village. A cherry tree how ironic.

"THERE IT IS!" Naruto exclaimed dragging Sakura by the hand. What did this kid have for breakfast? Rocket fuel? There was only one cherry tree in the entire village. How convenient. As they approached the tree, she couldn't believe her eyes. Standing there smirking was Sasuke. He looked exactly the same except a little older, and more worn out.

"TEME!" Naruto said dragging Sakura closer to the tree.

"Naruto" He replied with a nod. His eyes diverted to their hands.

"your finally coming back!" Naruto said exited.

Sasuke's smirk grew bigger.

"Let's get some ramen to celebrate!" leave it to Naruto to figure out a way to work ramen into all of this. Naruto trotted along yapping about what's been going on in the village since Sasuke had left. Sasuke and Sakura Quickly started to ignore him.

"You aren't being very talkative Sa-ku-ra" Sasuke said Emphasizing her name.

"The Sakura I know would be talking just as much as Naruto." he said slowing down to walk next to her.

What the hell was he trying to do?

"The Sakura you know is gone." She replied looking straight ahead.

"RAMEN!" Naruto said making Sakura jump.

Sasuke smirked and Sakura glared at him.

"I'll have a beef ramen please." Naruto said bouncing in his seat.

"Chicken for me" Sakura said smiling flirtatiously at the waiter. The water smiled back equally flirty and Sakura giggled.

"I'll have the same" Sasuke said shooting the waiter a glare while sitting down next to Sakura. She didn't seem to notice.

"So Sasuke what are you gonna do when you get back?" Naruto asked his mouth full of ramen. How lovely.

Sasuke shrugged

"Wow If I had known that I'd be eating with the anti-social club, I'd of book or something." Naruto said already on his third bowl of ramen. The mere thought of Naruto reading made Sakura burst out laughing.

"what's so funny?" Naruto asked looking genuinely confused. Sasuke chuckled.

"You hahahahahahaaha Reading hahahahahahaaha!!!!!" Sakura said grasping her sides.

_*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-_

**On the way back to Konoha**

Again uncomfortable silence covered them. Except Naruto. He was talking. You know, he never notices when people ignore him and start their own conversations. The people in the world…

Sasuke was so different. Sakura thought watching him out of the corner of her eye. He looked Less angry, a little more light hearted.

"Why did you come back?" Sakura asked breaking the silence, and cutting Naruto off.

Now it was truly quiet.

"I don't know" Sasuke replied looking into her eyes.

"I don't know about you guys but I feel AK- WARD!" Way to ruin the moment Naruto. Sakura sighed and Sasuke shook his head.

"Was it something I said?" Naruto asked.

"It wasn't you Naruto." Sakura said.

"Okay!" Naruto said smiling and trotting on ahead. Sasuke waited until Naruto was out or earshot.

"Sakura?" Sasuke asked

"Umhmm?"

"Do, do you still love me?" Sakura stopped dead in her tracks**(Had to say that sorry!)**

"I-I I Don't know Sasuke. I don't know."

"Because Sakura, the reason I came back was for you."

**Ha-ha! Cliffy! Am I doing this right? Oh well anyways sorry it's so short. It will get longer I promise! Anyways you see that little blue button down there? You know the one that's begging you to push it And leave a review? Well what are you doing reading this? Push the damn button.**

**: ) BYE!!!**


End file.
